Jack Frost
by St0rybr00ke
Summary: The stories were wrong when they talked about Jack Frost, but SHE'S definitely real, and in Storybrooke. With the curse lifted, everyone can see Jack now, and she's definitely not too happy about being ignored for the past 28 years. Fem!Jack Major AU Fem!Pitch


~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
"Jack, be careful out there on the ice!" her mother called.  
"I will be careful, Mother." called Jack with a smile as she pulled her thin coat on. Jack's family was poor, but they usually managed to scrape by. Jack's coat was old, thin, and patched, but it was better than no coat. The teenage girl waited by the door as her little brother pulled her skates on. Jack's long, brunette hair fell over her back and framed her pale face. For a peasant, Jack was considered quite beautiful. But of course, no one would even look at her since she was so poor. But she didn't care. She was much happier playing with her little brother and being a child. She didn't want to deal with adult things like marriage. She didn't want to grow up.  
"Come on, big sister! Lets go!" chirped Jack's little brother. She smiled down at him and took his hand, helping him out the door and towards the frozen lake. He clutched onto her larger hand as he stumbled along. Jack watched him with a soft smile on her young face. He was such a clumsy little boy. She truly did adore him though. She stopped at the lakes edge and lightly tapped on it to test it's strength. It seemed solid so she took a step onto the ice. She caught her balance before she turned to her brother and held out her hands.  
"Come on, little brother! It's not hard, you've skated before." she said sweetly. Her brother lingered at the side for a moment before he hesitantly stepped out onto the ice. He wobbled a little bit before he caught himself. He grinned up at her and Jack went out to the middle of the ice without realizing that it was getting thinner. Her baby brother followed her out, cheering and chirping happily. Jack skidded to a stop and turned to grin before it quickly faded when she heard a loud cracking. She looked down and saw the ice cracking underneath her and her little brother's feet. She took a deep breath and looked up to smile faintly at him. He looked utterly petrified. "Hey, don't be scared." she said in a soft voice. "Let's play a game. Jump over that crack." Jack urged him, a plan forming in her mind. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath before he jumped over the crack. Jack held her breath as she watched him jump. He caught his balance, but the cracks around me grew wider. "You're going to be okay, little brother. You're going to be just fine." Jack called before she lunged forward and shoved her little brother as hard as she could, sending him skidding over to the shore. Jack wasn't so lucky though as the ice cracked around her and she plummeted into the icy cold, black water.

~*~*~Present, Jack's POV~*~*~  
I was frozen in place as the rest of the purple smoke cleared. I remembered. I remembered who I was and how I got to be here, why no one had been able to see me. I looked down and saw myself the same as ever. Skin white as snow, blue hoodie and jeans. There was a quiet murmuring as everyone looked around and saw their loved ones. I looked around, and I saw no one. I had no loved ones. I noticed some people looking at me oddly, and then it hit me. They could see me. They could actually see me! I took a deep breath and I couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on my pale face as I shyly tucked my white hair behind my ear. This was amazing... This was the first time I'd been seen in over two hundred years! I couldn't believe it. I saw Snow White and Charming and I couldn't help but look fondly at Snow White.  
I'd watched her grow up. Eternal life enabled me that. Every year on her birthday I'd bring snow, just like when she was born. I'd draw pictures in every single window of the palace and watch her face light up in joy. I'd make little figures out of ice and place them on her windowsill when she'd wake up in the morning. I'd make one for each member in her family, and one of me. I prayed every year that she'd recognize me and understand the message I was trying to send, but she never did. I didn't mind though. I'd spend the rest of the day playing with Snow. I'd have a snowball fight with her, I'd make the ice extra solid so she could skate, I'd make weird little creatures out of the snow and leave them for her to find. Every year I made her birthday extra special, but one year, I had to up it a notch. Snow's mother died on her birthday. I tried my hardest to cheer Snow up, but she couldn't smile. I eventually gave up and left her alone to mourn. There was no snow that year. The next year I came, but Snow was still upset. She didn't like her birthday anymore since her mother died on her birthday. I still did everything I did before, and I was filled with delight to see her crack a smile. I then made it my duty every year to cheer Snow up on her birthday, and I did, up until the Evil Queen framed her. After that, I searched everywhere for Snow. I could never find her, but every year on her birthday I made it snow, praying that she would see the snow and wherever she was, she would know that she had a friend in Jack Frost.  
"I'm sorry, but who're you?" Red's question broke me out of my nostalgic gaze. I looked at her dumbly for a minute before I blinked and jumped slightly.  
"Sorry, zoned out on you. I'm...I'm Jack." I said, having to struggle for a second or two to get my name out. It had been so long since I had a name. I never remembered it while under the curse. It was nice to have a name again. Red tilted her head to the side and examined me.  
"I never saw you around the Enchanted Forest. Do you have any family?" she asked. I felt a stab of pain at her words and shook my head.  
"Nope." I said this like it didn't bother me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I was about to just leave and go stir up some trouble when I heard a child's voice.  
"Hey, that's Jack Frost!" came a young boy's voice. I arched my elegant brows and turned around to see the mayor's kid, Henry standing there with a grin. He was standing beside Emma and Snow. I was stunned that he even knew who I was. He wasn't from the Enchanted Forest. He ran over to me with a huge grin. "I knew you were, I just couldn't see you!" he crowed as if he'd won some sort of game. I was silent for a moment before a grin appeared on my face and I squatted down so we were eye to eye.  
"Of course I was here, kid! Where else'd I be?" I laughed, reaching out to tousle my hair. I noticed him jump slightly and I hastily pulled my hand back. "Sorry..." I muttered.  
"Oh no, your hand was just cold." he said hastily. I smiled slightly until I heard a woman's.  
"Henry, who's that?" came a bewildered voice. Emma Swan approached her son, frowning at me. Henry turned around with a huge grin.  
"It's Jack, Emma! Jack Frost!" he explained with a grin. Emma looked over at me with an incredulous expression.  
"Jack Frost? Are you kidding me? Like the little guy that brings the snow? Looks a lot more like a girl..." I drew myself up to my full height and crossed my arms, a pout on my lips.  
"Excuse me, but I am not a little guy who brings the snow. I do a hell of a lot more." I huffed haughtily.  
"Wait...Jack Frost?" came a quiet voice. I looked up and saw Snow slowly approaching us. My arms fell down to my sides and I felt a stab of pain in my heart as I saw Snow, my poor Snow who suffered so much. "My mother...she always used to say that Jack Frost brought the snow every year on my birthday." she said softly. My face broke into a smile and I shoved my hands into my jean pockets, shrugging my shoulders. "That'd be me." I said cheerily. "I would always make it snow on your birthday." I giggled. Snow couldn't help but smile.  
"You're the one who drew in the windows and left those little ice figures around my room." she realized. I nodded goodnaturedly.  
"The snowball fights were also my doing." I explained to her with a laugh. Snow smiled softly and shook her head.  
"My mother always told me it was Jack Frost, but I never believed her. I thought it was just someone from around the castle." I tilted my head back and laughed when I heard her.  
"Nope it was me Jack Frost all along." I giggled. Snow smiled and shook her head.  
"Well it was nice to finally meet you, Jack, but I have a family to get to. It's been a very long time since I've seen them." she said softly, putting her arm around Henry. I nodded goodnaturedly, even though I was upset that she was leaving me. But then I remembered that she had a family. I didn't have one, and I never would again. My shoulders sagged a bit, but I refused to let my hurt show on my face as I stepped back to give her time with her family. Maybe someday I'd have someone again. Maybe someday I'd have a family again.

A/N: Well, another fanfic from me! Also available on quotev: story/3637752/Jack-Frost-A-OUAT-Fanfiction/1/ please read and review! Suggestions would be amazing. I also need some ideas on who Jack should be paired up with so please check the polls!


End file.
